


Строго по списку

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: У Гарри есть список вещей, которые нужно сделать, если он переживет финальную битву. Беда в том, что у Снейпа тоже есть такой список.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Строго по списку

Гарри Поттер ничего не знал о списке. Понятия не имел. У него, если уж на то пошло, был свой список, который он составлял полгода назад в промозглой палатке посреди Непонятногде. Список того, что он сделает, как только закончится война. И где-то между пунктами «отращу усы» и «отправлюсь в кругосветное путешествие на мотоцикле» была строчка, посвященная Северусу Снейпу.  
  
Со временем намерение «схватить носатого ублюдка за шею и трясти, пока он не наложит в свои подштанники» претерпело значительные изменения.  
  
Беда в том, что Гарри не рассчитывал пережить эту войну. И уж никак не ожидал, что выживет Снейп.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Ты должен его поблагодарить. И извиниться, – настаивала Гермиона после. Гарри сам знал, что должен. Поблагодарить. И извиниться. Но тошно становилось от одной только мысли, что он снова будет мямлить и заикаться перед Снейпом, а тот сложит руки на груди и наградит его каким-нибудь своим высокомерным взглядом. Чем чаще Гермиона напоминала о Снейпе, тем отчетливей Гарри понимал, что дело труба. Труба, ведущая куда-нибудь в канализацию.  
  
Рон и Гермиона после войны поселились на Гриммо. Якобы, чтобы присмотреть за другом. На деле же, как подозревал Гарри, чтобы доконать его. Хотя, если не считать приступов дружеского занудства, жили они весело. Дружной гриффиндорской семьей. Гермиона заходила к Гарри, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб перед сном, и временами Гарри чувствовал себя сыном-переростком молодых родителей; те же активно изучали старый дом, не пропустив ни одной кровати с балдахином.  
  
В первый же день Гермиона со скорбной миной вынесла из дома все эльфийские сушеные головы, сгрузив их в большую корзину для белья. Рон и Гарри следовали за ней с лопатами, а завершал похоронную процессию Кричер, который махал кулаками и клял новых хозяев, на чем свет стоит. Пригрозил даже, что, когда будет подыхать, заползет в такой угол, где его никто в жизни не сыщет – чтобы не посмели его в землю закапывать. Гарри пришлось торжественно поклясться, что уж Кричерову-то башку насадят на лестничные перила на веки вечные.  
  
Рон пригласил Хагрида, надеясь сплавить ему гиппогрифа, но тут уж Гарри уперся руками и ногами. После смерти Хедвиг у него остался один только Клювокрыл да парочка сов, два книззла и армия докси, и все они были нужны Гарри здесь, в доме на Гриммо. Рон пытался убедить друга, что держать гиппогрифа в спальне неразумно, но Хагрид заверил, что все в порядке, лишь бы ребята не забывали развлекать «зверуху» время от времени.  
  
– Я и сам, помнится, с Норбертом в обнимку спал. Хотя два раза мне бороду подпалил, проказник! – вспомнил Хагрид и прослезился.  
  
Гости дома бывали часто; однажды Гарри почистил зубы, спустился в гостиную и обнаружил там гриффиндорскую квиддичную сборную в полном составе. В другой раз Гермиона устроила собрание ГАВНЭ в главной столовой; впрочем, там уж народу собралось не слишком много, в основном те, кого замучили рекламные совы Гермионы. Иногда их навещала Макгонагалл. Пила чай, расспрашивала об успехах и планах, проходила с инспекцией по дому, заглядывая даже под кровати – нет ли там бутылок из-под сливочного пива или украденных артефактов. Однажды отвела Гермиону в сторонку для «женского разговора».  
  
– О чем вы говорили? – допытывался Рон тем же вечером, когда друзья устроились в гостиной перед камином. Гермиона сдалась, когда к расспросам присоединился и Гарри.  
  
– Она спросила, помню ли я, как готовить противозачаточное зелье, – выпалила Гермиона, уши и кончик носа у нее покраснели. – Я не желаю больше говорить об этом, ясно? – она схватила диванную подушку и прижала ее к лицу. Поэтому голос ее звучал глухо, как из ямы. – Поверить не могу, что она спросила подобное!  
  
Рон, и сам полыхающий румянцем, молча кивнул, а Гарри потрепал подругу по плечу.  
  
– Конечно, я помню! – прогудела Гермиона в подушку. – У меня высший балл по зельеварению!  
  
Другие профессора редко посещали дом на Гриммо, а вот студенты появлялись, и не только гриффиндорцы. Все члены Армии Дамблдора были желанными гостями.  
  
А как-то пришел Дин Томас, притащил подарок – огромную картину. На фоне экспрессивных мазков присели два косых уродливых пекинеса, почему-то ярко-рыжих и с прическами, как у Локонса («Это львы», – обиженно пояснил Дин). А над ними висело круглое желтое пятно в очках («Это снитч», – еще более обиженно буркнул Дин). Картина называлась «Золотое трио». Гарри так и не смог разобраться, было это от чистой души или такое изящное издевательство, но на всякий случай повесил картину в прихожей, напротив портрета мадам Блэк, в целях психической атаки на ворчливую женщину.  
  
Шрам не болел, и все было хорошо, вот только раз за разом друзья напоминали Гарри о том, что пора бы извиниться. И поблагодарить.  
  
– Но я не могу этого сделать, Гермиона! Он будет смотреть ужасным взглядом и говорить ужасные вещи!  
  
– Конечно, будет.  
  
– Уверен, он и сам прекрасно знает все, что я хочу ему сказать.  
  
– Ты должен это сделать. Для своей же пользы. Как к дантисту сходить.  
  
– Я знаю, знаю! Если бы только был способ сказать ему все издалека, крикнуть и убежать или, ну, например…  
  
– Ты можешь написать ему письмо.  
  
– …как-то телепатически передать, он же умеет читать мысли, я мог бы просто подумать сейчас обо всем, а он сам…  
  
– Напиши письмо, Гарри.  
  
– …уловил бы нужные колебания, в конце концов, я мог бы прислать ему какой-нибудь подарок, знаешь, со смыслом, например, шляпу…  
  
Письмо, в общем-то, было хорошей идеей.  
  
– Разве ты не понимаешь? Это же Снейп! Я не могу вот так просто взять и написать ему… Просто не могу!  
  
– Хм-м, давай-ка подумаем, – Гермиона постучала пальцем по подбородку. – У тебя есть бумага и чернила, есть сова, адрес Снейпа… ничего не забыла? А, и еще большие пальцы, противопоставленные остальным! Думаю, ты можешь, Гарри. Точно, можешь.  
  
Рон повалил Гарри на пол и держал, пока тот не прекратил попыток отгрызть себе большие пальцы.  
  
В конце концов, Гарри написал послание, в котором были извинения, благодарность и множество грамматических ошибок – но ни одного упоминания подштанников, носа или проблем с сальными железами. Это было идеальное письмо, и оно отправилось к Снейпу вместе с самой шустрой совой, которая была в их распоряжении.  
  
Гермиона уверила, что Гарри молодец и сделал все правильно.  
  
Гермиона еще никогда так сильно не заблуждалась.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Снейп явился в понедельник утром, коварный. Застал Гарри врасплох. Не удалось ни спрятаться под кроватью, ни выпрыгнуть в окно… пришлось взять себя в руки и притвориться радушным хозяином. Но Снейп не хотел ни чая, ни печенья, ни мирового господства. Он хотел размахивать письмом, обгорелым с одного края и пестрящим алыми пометками с другого.  
  
– Это я получил вчера вечером, – процедил Снейп, надвигаясь на Гарри. Надвигаться он умел, и Гарри сам не заметил, как оказался припертым к стенке. Снейп прищурил один глаз, дернул уголком губ, приподнял бровь так, что Гарри понял – симметричная мимика для слабаков.  
  
– Вы позволите мне зачитать мои любимые моменты?  
  
– Нет, я не думаю… – начал было Гарри, понимая всю тщетность своих возражений.  
  
– «Ув. профессор Снейп! Надеюсь, весь яд из вас уже вышел…»  
  
– Нагини! Я про ее яд, конечно же.  
  
– «Я всегда знал, что в глубине души вы смелый».  
  
– Я всегда знал в глубине души! Знал в глубине души, что вы смелый.  
  
– «Простите, что я просил Арагога съесть вас».  
  
– Ну, он ведь не захотел! И потом, я извинился.  
  
– Только за это, Поттер?! – Снейп стиснул письмо в пальцах.  
  
– И еще…  
  
– «И еще за то, что Гермиона подожгла вас на первом курсе. И это она украла шкурку бумсланга».  
  
– Гермиона не стала писать отдельное письмо, так что я просто… Вы что, наизусть выучили? – уточнил Гарри, потому что Снейп глядел прямо в глаза, а смятое письмо истекало алыми чернилами в его кулаке.  
  
– «Спасибо за учебник и все остальное! С ув., Гарри». Вы даже не в состоянии написать целиком это слово! Боялись наделать ошибок?  
  
– У меня перо с автоматической проверкой орфографии, сэр.  
  
– Нисколько не сомневаюсь! Жаль, что в нем не предусмотрена функция автоматической проверки мозгов, Поттер, или совести, – последнее слово Снейп выдохнул Гарри в щеку, чуть мазнув губами по коже, и тут же отшатнулся. Будто вспомнив о личном пространстве, Снейп отступил на шаг, другой. Гарри тем временем судорожно вспоминал, успел ли он побриться, и если нет – задел ли Снейп губами щетину. Хорошо бы показать ему, что Гарри уже совсем взрослый мужчина. Он мог бы отрастить бороду, запросто! Отвлекшись на эти мысли, Гарри не заметил, как Снейп пересек комнату и уставился в окно, на слепящий солнечный свет. Его черная фигура была подсвечена по контуру лучами, в которых плавали пылинки.  
  
– А что касается уважения, так это просто незнакомое для вас слово, – произнес Снейп устало. Гарри ужаснулся этой несправедливости – такой типичной снейповой несправедливости.  
  
– Сэр, вовсе нет! Сэр. Я, сэр, жутко вас уважаю. И благодарен. Я в вашу честь филина назвал.  
  
Снейп обернулся к нему.  
  
– Могу я взглянуть?  
  
– Что?  
  
– Могу я взглянуть на эту птицу, Поттер? – очень медленно и отчетливо повторил Снейп, поджимая губы после каждого слова. – Просто чтобы убедиться, что вы не выдумали эту ересь только что.  
  
– Я не… ох, хорошо. Это на чердаке.  
  
– Прекрасно. Следуйте за мной.  
  
Иногда гостям говорят: «Чувствуйте себя как дома». Так вот, Снейп в напоминаниях не нуждался. Уверенным шагом он пересек все шесть коридоров, пока Гарри понуро плелся следом. Но на чердачной лестнице случилось нечто непредвиденное: комок черных перьев внезапно вылетел из чердачного люка и со всей птичьей яростью влепился в снейпово лицо. Снейп не издал ни звука, зато Рон завопил:  
  
– Держи скотину!!! – кубарем скатившись по ступеням. Гарри схватил друга, Снейп – сову. – Тьфу ты, ну почему этот хрыч такой неуправляемый?  
  
С непередаваемым выражением лица Снейп глядел на филина, удерживая его на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
– Нет, это не…  
  
– Молчать, Поттер. В чем это его перья?  
  
– Это помет. Но я не…  
  
– О, здравствуйте, профессор! Этот хрыч еще та грязнуля, верно, Гарри? Мы пуляем в него Скорджифай, когда хотим маленько почистить.  
  
– Вот как, – тихо сказал Снейп.  
  
– Да.  
  
– А что с его клювом?  
  
– Гигантский, верно? А это сверху… думаю, какой-то нарост. Уродливая штука, но что поделаешь?  
  
Снейп странно скривился, но тут же снова стал невозмутимым.  
  
– Действительно.  
  
– Он вам все лицо расцарапал! Простите, очень уж злобный – я надеваю драконьи перчатки, чтобы отправить письмо, иначе бы…  
  
– Довольно.  
  
– Профессорснейпсэр, это не…  
  
– Молчать, Поттер. Уизли, забирайте это.  
  
– А, хорошо. Уже уходите? Я думал, вы зашли на Северуса посмотреть?  
  
– На Северуса?  
  
– Ну да. Вторая сова. Та, черная.  
  
Снейп открыл рот, закрыл и кивнул. Они с Гарри преодолели последние ступеньки и оказались на чердаке, превращенном в совятню. Здесь пыли было еще больше, но также в воздухе кружились еще и перья. Маленький Сычик мельтешил под потолком, но, завидев Гарри, ухнул и спикировал ему на плечо. Гарри погладил его, пробормотал что-то ласковое, и Снейп нетерпеливо закатил глаза.  
  
Северус сидел на спинке резного антикварного стула, который Гарри притащил из столовой. Он был действительно красивой птицей; черные гладкие перья, казалось, поглощали бьющий в окна солнечный свет. Два круглых глаза казались бесцветными, но Гарри знал, что вечером они зажгутся золотистым светом, словно фары Ночного Рыцаря.  
  
Гарри и Снейп подошли поближе, встали с обеих сторон стула. Филин приосанился, когда понял, что сюда пришли ради него. Величественно повернул голову сначала в сторону Гарри, потом – к Снейпу. Шумно взметнул в воздух крылья, будто полы мантии. Гарри провел пальцами по мягким перьям, успокаивая питомца.  
  
– Он нервничает, когда приходят гости. Немного застенчивый, – задумчиво проговорил Гарри, почесывая птицу у основания головы. Снейп тихо выдохнул, протянул руку и коснулся черного крыла. Не глядя друг на друга, Снейп и Гарри поглаживали филина, разомлевшего от такой заботы. Но когда пальцы Гарри вдруг коснулись горячего узкого запястья, Снейп резко отдернул руку. Филин сорвался со своего насеста и взлетел под потолок. Профессор проводил его взглядом; Гарри заметил, что в жирных черных волосах застряло перышко.  
  
– Видите, сэр? – пробормотал Гарри, неловко откашлявшись. – Он чем-то похож на вас. Когда я увидел его в магазине, то сразу решил…  
  
– Это девочка, – перебил его Снейп.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Женская особь. Самка. Сова.  
  
– Но я не… мне казалось… вы уверены?  
  
– Достаточно беглого взгляда. На самом деле, весьма прискорбно, Поттер, когда взрослый маг не способен отличить мужскую особь от женской.  
  
Гарри густо покраснел.  
  
– Знаете, я просто не привык разглядывать птиц там, снизу!  
  
Снейп насмешливо хмыкнул.  
  
– Вы удивитесь, но я тоже этим не увлекаюсь. На самом деле, я говорил про перьевые уши. Которые есть у самцов и нет у вашей… Северуса.  
  
Он кинул последний взгляд на сову и ступил на лестницу, показывая, что разговор закончен.  
  
Но прежде, чем покинуть дом на Гриммо, Снейп сообщил Гарри:  
  
– Я не принимаю ваши извинения, что же касается благодарности, то вы проявите ее, когда будете выполнять пункты списка.  
  
– Списка?  
  
– Уважение, Поттер. Это когда люди не перебивают друг друга.  
  
Гарри сконфуженно кивнул. Но сердце его колотилось в бешеном темпе: неужели Снейп как-то узнал про список? Это было бы катастрофой. Впрочем, это и была катастрофа.  
  
– Я составил небольшой список, – сказал Снейп, – того, что вы мне задолжали. Искупать вину начнете с завтрашнего дня. Я жду от вас усердия и покорности, постарайтесь отыскать их в себе, раз уж с совестью и интеллектом дело не заладилось.  
  
– Могу я ознакомиться со списком, сэр? – очень вежливо процедил Гарри.  
  
– Вы будете получать задания почтой. Список еще пополняется, и я не думаю, что у вас хватит моральных сил выполнять его, если вы заранее узнаете последние пункты.  
  
С этими зловещими словами Снейп кивнул, развернулся и ушел прочь, не забыв напоследок хлестнуть Гарри по ногам полами мантии.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Письма приходили каждую неделю. Сначала не было ничего необычного – Гарри дописывал эссе, которые не сдал когда-то Снейпу, и это было… приятно. Если бы пару лет назад он мог представить, с каким удовольствием достанет из сундука свои школьные принадлежности! Теперь Гарри засиживался в гостиной допоздна, и среди ночи Гермиона спускалась к нему, шлепая босыми ногами по половицам. Ее волосы были заплетены в неопрятную косу или забраны в пучок, который был больше похож на гнездо. Она томно зевала и потягивалась, и Гарри неловко отводил глаза: не хотел даже случайно представлять, как его лучшие друзья делают это, голые, потные и задыхающиеся.  
  
Кое-что влекло Гермиону из теплой постели вниз, на первый этаж. Когда Рон засыпал, она спускалась и с наслаждением помогала Гарри в учебе. Возможно, она мечтала об этом моменте даже непосредственно во время постельных игрищ; Гарри бы не удивился. Он принимал помощь подруги, как принимал ее всегда, он склонялся над пергаментом, лохматил волосы на затылке и зевал во весь рот, пока Гермиона не отправляла его спать, сердито буркнув: «Сама здесь закончу» – пытаясь скрыть удовольствие в голосе.  
  
Каким-то чудом Снейп вернул им эти полуночные бдения у камина; снова у Гарри все пальцы были в чернилах, а в голове всплывали латинские названия растений. Впрочем, несмотря на помощь Гермионы, отправленные эссе были недостаточно хороши для Снейпа – как и всегда. Он возвращал их, испещренные язвительными замечаниями и придирками, но никогда не требовал переделать. Возможно, Снейп просто хотел убедиться, что Гарри действительно готов выполнять пункты из списка.  
  
Наконец, с эссе было покончено. Следующие желания были поинтересней. К примеру, Гарри пришлось дать совершенно нелепое интервью, в котором он даже не пытался отвечать на вопросы, а настойчиво сводил разговор к Снейпу и его невероятной отваге, храбрости, мужеству. Потом Снейп изъявил желание получить Орден Мерлина. «Потому что я его заслужил», – приписал он под этим пунктом, и Гарри не мог с этим поспорить. Он ринулся в бой с бюрократическими проволочками с такой же решимостью, с какой бы ринулся в любой другой бой. За одну только неделю он побывал в Министерстве и Визенгамоте столько раз, что Кингсли всерьез обеспокоился. «Все-таки надумал баллотироваться в Министры, Гарри?» – дружески уточнил он, и пришлось поклясться, что нет, не надумал.  
  
За неделю Гарри и не рассчитывал добиться результата, но главное, процесс был запущен.  
  
Следующее задание вызвало бурю недовольства у Гермионы.  
  
– Он просто вертит тобой, как хочет! – заявила она, хотя в требовании Снейпа не было ничего ужасного.  
  
– Знаешь, я ведь присвоил его учебник. И пользовался его подсказками, а это почти как жульничество, – оправдывался Гарри, а Гермиона трясла его за плечи:  
  
– Ну а я что тебе говорила весь тот год?!  
  
Рон не так сильно переживал, но все-таки сказал:  
  
– Давай-ка уточним, Гарри, я правильно понял? Старый изрисованный учебник, пылившийся в кладовке много лет, пока ты не нашел его, равнозначен… эээ… всей твоей библиотеке?  
  
– Его библиотека – это книга «Все о квиддиче» и пара пошлых журналов, – сварливо перебила Гермиона. Она уже смирилась с происходящим и просто провожала тоскливым взглядом Кричера, таскающего мимо них стопки фолиантов. – А Снейп получит библиотеку Блэков, в которой книги копились веками. Здесь есть даже издания, которые описаны в антологии «Тысяча и одна великая книга о волшебстве»!..  
  
Так или иначе, Гарри расставался с великими книгами без малейшего сожаления.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– С какой стати ты должен выкупать ему дом?! – возмутился Рон через неделю, перехватив Сычика прежде, чем тот нырнул в котел с какао. – И на кой ты посылаешь к Снейпу мою сову? Ты ведь знаешь, он мне нужен, чтобы переписываться с Крамом!  
  
Но Гарри не мог отправить с письмом Северуса. С тех пор, как его переименовали в Северину, бедняга переживал кризис половой самоидентификации. Почти не ел, мало летал, и Гарри всерьез стал за него беспокоиться. Ко второй птице, Грымзе, еще только предстояло найти подход; так и вышло, что единственной адекватной совой в доме был маленький, беснующийся комочек перьев.  
  
А переписка с Крамом – отдельная история. Рон все никак не мог отвязаться от мысли, что Гермиона слишком хороша для него, а Крам – коварный поклонник, только и ждущий удобного случая. Гарри знал, что из всех дурацких идей Рона эта была самой нелепой, но невольно оказался втянут во всю эту ерунду. Вот только он высмеивает ревнивца, и вот уже вместе с ним придумывает, о чем могла бы писать Гермиона в любовном послании.  
  
Крам, кстати говоря, отвечал охотно и с большой нежностью, как говорил Рон. Его тон был наполовину возмущенным, наполовину польщенным.  
  
– С какой стати ты должен выкупать ему дом?! – Рон швырнул пергамент на стол, взмахнул черпаком. – Это же чертова уйма денег! Подумай, Гарри, может, сразу отправишь ему ключ от сейфа?  
  
– Деньги я храню в чулане, – сморщился Гарри. После того случая с Гринготтсом – если можно назвать «таким случаем» ограбление с участием дракона – Гарри, Рону и Гермионе отказали в праве хранить деньги в этом банке. Они были первыми волшебниками, чьи деньги гоблины не желали принимать, и таким образом попали в учебник истории. А, ну и еще магический мир спасли.  
  
Гарри внимательно прочитал письмо, потому что был уверен: Снейп не стал бы просить подобного. Дочитав, устало потер лицо.  
  
– Кажется, я должен выкупить его дом.  
  
– И что же ты этим искупишь? Пнул его в лодыжку на третьем курсе? Забыл поздороваться на четвертом?  
  
– Это ведь неправильно. Он герой войны. Эта развалюха принадлежала Снейпам миллион лет, а теперь его собираются сносить, чтобы построить какой-то глупый маггловский магазин! Нельзя допустить, чтобы Снейп остался бездомным…  
  
– Потому что тогда он будет жить у нас, – договорил за него Рон и содрогнулся. – Немедленно шагай в чулан и набери два котла денег, мы идем покупать дом.  
  
Но все оказалось проще. Отдел по Защите Прав Магов получил четыре официальных прошения от Снейпа и еще с десяток гневных писем. Все это нашлось в ящике стола, когда Гарри попросил сотрудника отдела посмотреть, как следует. Похоже, Снейп был действительно в отчаянии – некоторые письма полыхали разными цветами радуги, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, а другие издавали слабый назойливый звон. В крохотной комнатушке Приема Корреспонденции вообще все пищало, звенело и тикало, а под потолком дымились громовещатели, сдерживаемые особыми сферами. Флегматичный волшебник пообещал рассмотреть прошение Снейпа в следующей декаде, но Гарри был очень настойчив, упрям и убедителен. Пару раз он растягивал губы в очаровательной, как ему казалось, улыбке и ненавязчиво сдувал челку со лба.  
  
В конце концов, он сжал заветное постановление о Сохранении в Маггловском Районе Жилья, Закрепленного за Магом (на этой бумажке была просто уйма заглавных букв) и аппарировал в Тупик Прядильщика.  
  
Развалюха выглядела даже хуже, чем он представлял. Снейп читал на крыльце, усевшись на садовый раскладной стул и чопорно сложив руки на коленях. Газета парила в воздухе, но шагающие мимо прохожие не обращали на это внимания. Они вообще не глядели в сторону дома, словно его и не было. Защитная магия была мощной и агрессивной, но Гарри без труда преодолел незримую границу, прошагав по жухлому газону. Степень доверия он оценил.  
  
Но если рассчитывал на благодарность, то жестоко ошибся. Снейп едва соизволил отвлечься от газеты, чтобы взглянуть на него. Постановление придирчиво изучил, прежде чем спрятать куда-то в мантию.  
  
– Я так и знал! – вскричал Гарри, и Снейп недоуменно поднял глаза. Глядеть на бывшего профессора так – сверху вниз – было странно и приятно. – Я так и знал, – торжественно повторил Гарри, – у вас есть карманы. На вашей мантии, я имею в виду, не у вас лично. То есть, мы часто думали, куда вы прячете все эти склянки, безоар или что там еще, и почему это не гремит, когда вы ходите.  
  
Бровь Снейпа поднялась выше, чем обычно.  
  
– Думаю, это волшебные карманы, которые появляются, только когда нужны. Как Выручай-комната. К тому же, они блуждают по мантии, чтобы вы могли сунуть руку, куда угодно. В любой карман, я хочу сказать. И достать то, что вам нужно.  
  
– Похвально, Поттер, – очень низким голосом произнес Снейп, – что вы столько времени посвятили размышлениям о моей одежде. Надеюсь, в ваших фантазиях вы не дошли до того, что к подолу моей мантии прикреплен миниатюрный вентилятор, чтобы полы развевались, а в рукава вшиты ампулы с ядом, чтобы я мог в любой момент отравить себя и не выслушивать больше ваши глупые тирады?  
  
– Я не… я ведь только… да, – вздохнул Гарри. Запустил пальцы в волосы, но, поймав взгляд Снейпа, моментально вытянул руки по швам. – Пожалуй, я пойду, сэр.  
  
– Пожалуй, идите, – Снейп кивнул, возвращаясь к газете. Гарри спустился по ступенькам и двинулся к калитке. Вернувшись домой, он первым делом отыскал Рона и поделился версией про вентилятор.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Гарри был удостоен приглашения в Тупик Прядильщиков спустя пару недель. Дом выглядел немного лучше, чем в прошлый раз: стены выкрашены свежей краской, прогнившие доски на крыльце заменены на новые, сухой вяз, уродливо нависающий над дорожкой к дому, подпилен.  
  
И все же, это по-прежнему была развалюха.  
  
Снейп не стал проводить экскурсию, видно, стыдясь убогого убранства. Во всех комнатах стоял затхлый запах, настолько ужасный, что Гарри старался дышать ртом. Он с трудом мог представить, как можно оставаться здесь добровольно. Ему хотелось схватить Снейпа в охапку и аппарировать на свежий воздух, куда угодно.  
  
Вместо этого он вежливо присел на краешек кресла в кабинете, который Снейп себе устроил на втором этаже. Гарри сидел и слушал, а Снейп шагал по комнате, заложив руки за спиной, и перечислял:  
  
– Костерост, потому что вы не способны были удержаться на метле, лекарство для вашей окаменевшей подруги на втором курсе, укрепляющее и кроветворное в огромных количествах, потому что вам вздумалось напасть на василиска, аконитовое зелье для вашего мохнатого приятеля. Зелья, которые избавляли вас от приступов мигрени, зелья, которые защищали ваш разум от вторжения, пока вы спали, Веритасерум, чтобы допрашивать вашего потенциального убийцу Крауча, мазь для шрамов у вас на лбу и на руке, успокоительные зелья, чтобы прекратить ваши истерики в конце пятого курса. Зелье Снов-без-сновидений, которое запрещено принимать несовершеннолетним, но когда директор заботился о правилах, если речь шла о вас? Высшие Заживляющие зелья, которые потребовались Малфою, так как вам приспичило вспороть его грудную клетку заклятьем. Зелье удачи, которое вам не пригодилось во время финальной битвы, но все равно было приготовлено… Приготовлено мной в мое личное время, как и все предыдущие. Я потратил часы, нет, месяцы жизни на вас и ваши нужды, Поттер. Не говоря уже о ценных ингредиентах, которые вы к тому же и подворовывали. Но главное – мой труд, который я безвозмездно и безропотно посвящал вашей персоне.  
  
Гарри судорожно вздохнул, поерзал в кресле. У него слегка кружилась голова от мельтешения Снейпа – туда-сюда, туда-сюда, быстрым шагом. В комнате было слишком мало места, чтобы как следует развернуться.  
  
– Так вы хотите, сэр… – Гарри склонил голову к плечу. – Мне приготовить все эти зелья?  
  
– Мерлин, помилуй! – Снейп, казалось, действительно был напуган этим предложением. Он скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Гарри исподлобья. – Нет, я жду от вас другого. Сделаете то, что вам привычней.  
  
– Опять мир спасать?  
  
– Вообще-то, я про работу руками, – Снейп выразительно скользнул взглядом по мускулам, явно обозначающимся под тонкой тканью рубашки. Гарри покраснел. Он не думал, что Снейп захочет чего-то подобного. Запинаясь, Гарри выдавил:  
  
– Я не то что бы так уж хорош… в этом… то есть, конечно, я частенько… руками… или одной… но это…  
  
На лице у Снейпа возникло неописуемое выражение. Он протянул Гарри молоток.  
  
– Крыша. Я хочу, чтобы вы починили крышу.  
  
Руками. Ну конечно же. Дом плохо откликался на чары, отвергал любое волшебство. Его стены начинали покрываться трещинами даже от простого укрепляющего заклятья. Теперь стало ясно, отчего ремонт шел такими медленными темпами.  
  
Снейп притащил лестницу. Довольно ловко Гарри вскарабкался на крышу. Он никогда прежде не занимался подобным, но все оказалось просто. Гарри следовал указаниям, которые раздраженно выкрикивал Снейп, стоя внизу на газоне. Скоро Гарри уже приноровился и стучал молотком, прикрывая прорехи в настиле. Солнце припекало, Гарри снял рубашку и повязал ее вокруг бедер, пот градом катился по его спине. В руках появилась приятная тяжесть, стук молотка сливался в сплошное гудение, словно рядом были пчелы. Во рту пересохло, но Гарри не хотел делать перерыв – его тело будто двигалось само по себе, в голове было пусто, на душе легко. Он сам не заметил, как подобрался слишком близко к краю, а окрик Снейпа услышал слишком поздно. Секунда – и Гарри почувствовал страшную пустоту, напрыгнувшую на него сзади: он оступился и рухнул с крыши.  
  
Казалось, все произошло за какое-то мгновение. Только что он падал со страшной скоростью, и вот уже завис в воздухе, оказавшись в невидимом коконе. Гарри чувствовал, как невероятно мощные чары надежно обхватили его со всех сторон. На секунду он вдруг почувствовал себя в абсолютной безопасности, словно в колыбели; хотя колыбель, если вспомнить трагические подробности его детства, безопасным местом не назовешь. Гарри почувствовал себя защищенным, любимым. Почему-то захотелось плакать, но он не стал, конечно. Он медленно и плавно опустился на траву.  
  
Снейп подбежал к нему и рывком поднял на ноги. Схватил за голые плечи, уставился яростно.  
  
– Что ты придумал, мальчишка? – дыхание у Снейпа срывалось. – Полетать решил?  
  
Гарри неловко улыбнулся. Его колени подгибались. Будто поняв это, Снейп выпустил его и сам присел на траву, опустив голову. Волосы упали ему на лицо. Гарри плюхнулся рядом. «Всего-то второй этаж», – подумал он, но, к счастью, не озвучил.  
  
– Я вызову ремонтников, – безжизненно сообщил Снейп. – Так будет надежней.  
  
– А помните, как на первом курсе вы помогали мне во время матча? – Гарри кое-что пришло в голову. Кое-что важное. – Вы держали мою метлу в воздухе, чтобы я не упал.  
  
– А потом ваша подруга подожгла меня, – бесстрастно закончил Снейп.  
  
– Да, точно, не важно, – Гарри вскочил на ноги. Он был очень воодушевлен своей идеей. – Почему бы нам не поменяться местами? Я хочу сказать, вы все время меня защищали, кстати, спасибо за это, а в то же время вас не защищал вообще никто! И вы даже не знаете, как это ощущается – когда тебя надежно страхуют, когда есть кто-то…  
  
– Достаточно, – резко прервал его Снейп, тоже поднимаясь с травы и отряхивая мантию. – Вы предлагаете мне усесться на метлу и броситься в пике, полагаясь на вашу милость?  
  
– Конечно, нет! – вскричал Гарри сердито. – Но неужели нет ничего… я ведь хочу просто подстраховать вас, прикрыть вам спину – вы же знаете, что это значит? Может, не прямо сейчас, но просто помните, что я готов…  
  
– Вообще-то, – снова перебил Снейп, взметнув в воздух палец. Тонкий и кривой, он безжалостно нацелился Гарри в лицо. – Вообще-то, вы можете «прикрыть мне спину», Поттер, и раз уж об этом зашла речь…  
  
Аппарация была неожиданной и неприятной. Гарри очутился посреди Косого переулка, потный, полуголый и с молотком в руке. Снейп не дал ему даже опомниться, вцепился в запястье и потащил куда-то. Взвизгнул колокольчик над дверью, аптекарь за прилавком нахмурился, завидев странных посетителей.  
  
– Мы это уже обсуждали, – резко сказал он, прежде чем Снейп успел раскрыть рот. – Я не имею дел…  
  
– С героями войны, – рявкнул Снейп. – С гениальными зельеварами, запятнавшими свою репутацию. Я понял. Но вы сказали, нужен поручитель. Вот, – схватив Гарри за шкирку, он пихнул его вперед, прижал щекой к разделительному стеклу над прилавком, чтобы аптекарь получше рассмотрел. – Я привел поручителя. Это спаситель Магической Британии, Гарри Поттер.  
  
Гарри попытался что-то сказать, но его лицо было сплюснуто о стекло, а сильные пальцы Снейпа предупреждающе сжались на загривке.  
  
– Я пришлю вам лечебный сбор на следующей неделе, протестируете и решите, нужно ли вам хоть одно качественное зелье в вашей забегаловке.  
  
Снейп отпустил Гарри, только когда они вновь очутились на улице. Гарри судорожно развязал затянутую вокруг бедер рубашку и просунул руки в измятые рукава. Красный до корней волос, он повернулся к Снейпу.  
  
– Не обязательно было делать это таким унизительным! – буркнул он, а Снейп моментально ощерился:  
  
– Я не вижу ничего унизительного в том, чтобы принять услугу…  
  
– Унизительным для меня, – оборвал его Гарри. У него не было никакого желания продолжать разговор, так что он аппарировал прежде, чем Снейп нашелся с ответом.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Снейп не написал ни через неделю, ни через две.  
  
Гарри бродил по дому неприкаянный, умирая от скуки и одиночества. Совершал глупости, например, соединялся по каминной сети с Министерством и кричал, высунув голову из камина в Совещательном зале: «Это баня?..». Пожертвовал три ковша золота в фонд Защиты Мозгошмыгов. Проигрался в пух и прах, сражаясь с Кричером в эльфийский покер. Ничего удивительного, учитывая, что правила этой игры Кричер придумывал и переделывал на ходу. Гарри старательно проиграл домовику все, что было припрятано в его вонючей каморке – очень уж не хотелось лезть и выгребать оттуда весь зловещий и опасный хлам, чтобы потом его уничтожать под истошные вопли мадам Блэк.  
  
Кричер добром не отплатил. Когда вышел номер Пророка, где на первой полосе чернел заголовок «СТРИПТИЗ ОТ ГЕРОЯ», Гарри умолял друзей выкупить весь тираж по городу. Вскоре в одной из комнат накопилась газетная кипа. На фотографии с первой страницы Гарри, обнаженный по пояс, мило беседовал о чем-то с сутулым Снейпом, прямо посреди улицы. В статье выдвигались разные предположения – начиная со страстного романа между героем и его бывшим учителем и заканчивая опасением, что Гарри обнищал и расплачивается натурой в магазинах. Автор статьи призывал читателей отправлять свои версии в издательство, так что следовало ждать еще как минимум одной статьи по поводу внезапной обнаженки. Гарри собирался сжечь газеты, но руки не доходили, а однажды утром он проснулся, и все стены его спальни, от пола до потолка, были оклеены газетными фотографиями. Кричер ни в чем не признавался, но ухмылялся особенно гнусно.  
  
А Снейп все не писал.  
  
– Ну, это же хорошо, – вяло утешала Гермиона. – Проблемой меньше!  
  
Понять Гарри мог только Клювокрыл. Гарри часами изливал ему душу, гиппогриф от такого потока нытья раздражался, стучал копытом и хлестал хвостом, но терпеливо слушал. Иногда вздыхал тихонечко, совсем по-человечески, и косил печально глазом в окно. Гермиона считала, что Клювокрылу нужно на волю. И самочку.  
  
– Любви ему не хватает, – смеялась она. Ей самой любви было предостаточно. «Рон такой липучка иногда», – морщила она нос. Гарри не знал, что на это ответить.  
  
Рон был занят любовной перепиской с Крамом. Они там подошли к какому-то ответственному этапу, потому что теперь Рон по три раза на день бегал на крышу смотреть, не летит ли сова. Письма он хранил в верхнем ящике стола, под тремя запирающими заклятьями, да еще и ленточкой перевязал, как смутно подозревал Гарри.  
  
– Хватит околачиваться в моей комнате, – ворчал он на Гарри, когда был не в духе. – Займись делом! Напиши мемуары или найди работу, в конце концов…  
  
Песня о работе была вечной, заводил ее то один, то другой из гриффиндорской троицы, но никто пока не решился на такой серьезный шаг. Гермиона старательно занимала себя общественно-полезной (как ей казалось) деятельностью, жизнь Рона была наполнена интригами, сексом и бездельем, а Гарри было слишком лень.  
  
Дни летели один за другим, и почти каждую ночь Гарри засыпал, обняв за шею гиппогрифа.  
  
А потом пришел следующий пункт от Снейпа.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Гарри спустился в гостиную.  
  
– Мне нужна ваша помощь.  
  
Рон, Гермиона и Луна сидели на ковре у камина, собирая из взрывающихся карт домик.  
  
– Я могу покрасить тебе волосы, Гарри, – откликнулась Луна рассеяно, прибавляя по карте с обеих сторон. – Но только если ты не будешь потом жаловаться.  
  
– Не нужно мне ничего красить! – возмутился Гарри, а Луна с сомнением взглянула на него.  
  
– Как скажешь.  
  
– Это для Снейпа.  
  
– Нет, даже не проси, приятель, – засмеялся Рон. – К его волосам я не прикоснусь ни за какие богатства мира!  
  
– Он хочет, чтобы я слил в думосбор свои унизительные воспоминания, – Гарри повалился на ковер, обрушив карточный дом. С громкими хлопками карты взлетели в воздух.  
  
– Это еще зачем?! – изумилась Гермиона. – С какой стати ему такое требовать?  
  
– Откуда мне знать, – Гарри отвел глаза. – Просто… помогите что-нибудь вспомнить, а? Я пытался, но ничего в голову не идет.  
  
– Как насчет того случая, когда ты надел трусы Симуса? – задумчиво проговорил Рон.  
  
– О! Или когда мадам Розмерта решила, что ты в нее влюблен, и отвела тебя в подсобку? – воскликнула Гермиона. Рон захохотал.  
  
– Ты визжал, как девчонка! Это было очень смешно.  
  
– А когда мы праздновали квиддичный Кубок, и тебе кто-то налил огневиски…  
  
– Ладно, про это не нужно, – помрачнел Гарри.  
  
– И потом ты залез на стол…  
  
– Я же говорю – хватит!  
  
– А в тот раз, Гермиона, помнишь? Когда у Хагрида был день рождения, и Гарри спросил, что он хочет в подарок?  
  
– О, как это смело, Гарри, – округлила глаза Луна. – И что же он хотел?  
  
– Кое-какую помощь с соплохвостами, – Гермиона зажала ладонью рот, плечи ее затряслись. Гарри покраснел, уткнувшись лицом в ковер. – Он… о Мерлин… это было так познавательно!  
  
– Да, мы и не знали, что больные соплохвосты выделяют слизь с обоих концов!  
  
– Его после не пустили в школьную душевую…  
  
– Запах еще пару дней стоял…  
  
– Джинни подарила ему свою туалетную воду в розовом флаконе, как же там…  
  
– «Ласковый единорог»!  
  
– А еще помню случай…  
  
– Когда он приклеился к метле!  
  
– И перепутал заклинание…  
  
– Вы оба перепутали, между прочим!  
  
– Но меня просто отшвырнуло в сторону, а Гарри потом всю неделю чихал перьями…  
  
– Пощады!.. – застонал Гарри. – Спасибо! Вы мне очень помогли! Думаю, Снейпу этого хватит.  
  
– Но ты обращайся, если что, – доверительно пробормотал Рон, сжав плечо Гарри, а потом снова расхохотался.  
  
Гарри кивнул, пару раз ударившись лбом в ковер. Пару десятков раз.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Гарри никогда так не нервничал. Даже перед финальной битвой. Да что там! Даже перед финальным матчем за Кубок. Стоя перед гостеприимно захлопнутой дверью, Гарри держал руки глубоко в карманах и пытался соорудить на лице подобающее случаю выражение.  
  
Больше всего он боялся, что они сразу перейдут к делу. Но к счастью, Снейп любил сперва помучить своих жертв. Он высунулся из окна своего кабинета на втором этаже и радушно проорал:  
  
– Чего ждете, Поттер? Я не собираюсь спускаться и тратить время на церемонии. У меня зелье на решающей стадии.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на крепко запертую дверь.  
  
– Кто хочет своего добиться, того ничто не остановит! – язвительно добавил Снейп, вновь скрываясь из виду. Гарри подумал было, что это какое-то новое испытание, но потом решил, что не все в жизни должно быть испытаниями. Теоретически.  
  
Он пролез в окошко на кухне, потому что на каждую Алохомору дверь разражалась скрипучими ругательствами. Снейп изображал бурную занятость – наверху что-то грохотало, шипело и звякало. Время от времени Снейп принимался напевать:  
  
«Isn’t she lovely… isn’t she… fucking!.. beautiful», – пел он с истинной ненавистью. Гарри поставил флакон с воспоминаниями на каминную полку и хотел было уйти, но вместо этого направился на кухню. Кое-что он разыскал в покосившихся шкафах, но все же пришлось совершить вылазку в ближайшую бакалею. Пробирался в окно он уже привычно и ловко, удерживая под мышкой килограммовый окорок и двадцать бутылок пива. Каким-то чудесным образом это преобразовалось в интеллигентные печеньица на блюдце и две кривые, но фарфоровые чашки с чаем. Наверху полным ходом шла работа, если судить по невнятным вскрикам Снейпа и зловещему шипению. Гарри даже поднялся на второй этаж, посмотрел на клубящийся из щели под дверью дым и спустился обратно. Со скуки бродил вдоль полок, снимая и раскрывая книги наугад, но из них выпадали то любовные письма, то компрометирующие колдографии, так что от греха подальше Гарри устроился в кресле с учебником Принца-полукровки.  
  
Наконец, Снейп протопал вниз по лестнице и обессилено рухнул в кресло. Сграбастал чашку, отпил и с отвращением уставился на Гарри.  
  
– Я не пью с молоком, Поттер!  
  
– Я запомню, – кивнул тот.  
  
– «Я запомню, сэр».  
  
Гарри дерзко поднял голову.  
  
– Я запомню, Северус.  
  
Снейп прищурил глаза, и Гарри поспешил сменить тему:  
  
– Хорошо поете, кстати.  
  
– Трясучим приозерницам надо петь, чтобы они выделяли соки, – Снейп смерил его презрительным взглядом. – Я не надеялся, что вы запомнили что-то из курса продвинутых зелий, которые преподавал Слагхорн. Вы, кажется, были в его группе «одаренных» студентов? – слово «одаренных» никогда еще не приобретало такую издевательскую окраску.  
  
– Мы все чаще пили чай на этих уроках, если честно, – улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
– И теперь вы решили продолжить эту славную традицию.  
  
Снейп схватил печенье с блюдца, придирчиво осмотрел и надкусил. В наступившем молчании Гарри запаниковал; он попытался срочно придумать что-нибудь приятное, что можно озвучить.  
  
– Дом выглядит гораздо лучше.  
  
– Не вашими стараниями.  
  
– Не обязательно все время быть таким грубым, – Гарри вздохнул. – Кстати! На следующей неделе вам вручат Орден Мерлина.  
  
– Наконец-то, – Снейп закатил глаза. – Я мог получить его годы назад за поимку опасного преступника, если бы в мире существовала хоть какая-то справедливость.  
  
Гарри замер.  
  
– Он не был преступником. И не надо об этом.  
  
– Вы не станете мне указывать, о чем говорить, в моем же собственном доме.  
  
– А вы не будете говорить гадости про моего крестного, это ясно? – гаркнул Гарри, вскочив на ноги. Снейп, напротив, откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя снизу вверх. Его пальцы крепко сжали подлокотники, но голос звучал спокойно:  
  
– А то что? Намылишь мой грязный рот?  
  
Гарри покачал головой. Вся злость вдруг покинула его, улетучилась.  
  
– Я не хочу… не могу о нем, вы понимаете?  
  
Снейп нахмурился. Пробормотал:  
  
– Но когда-нибудь все равно придется.  
  
– Не сейчас. И не с вами. – Гарри повернулся к каминной полке. – Здесь воспоминания, как вы хотели. Самое стыдное. Надеюсь, вас это повеселит.  
  
Он двинулся к двери. Снейп окликнул его, когда Гарри уже собирался хлопнуть ею от всей души. Только чудом успел поймать кинутый флакон. Снейп отвернулся к камину, глядя на горки золы внутри.  
  
– Мне это не нужно.  
  
– Но…  
  
– Достаточно намерения.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на флакон, на Снейпа, широко улыбнулся.  
  
– Тогда… тогда возьмите этот.  
  
Теперь уже Снейпу пришлось проявлять чудеса ловкости. Второй флакон отличался от первого только крышкой. Снейп взболтал серебристую жидкость, подозрительно взглянул на Гарри.  
  
– Что там?  
  
– Кое-что обо мне. Просто хочу, чтобы вы знали. Ведь вы поделились со мной самыми важными воспоминаниями, а я…  
  
– С чего ты взял, что мне это нужно?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами. Ему захотелось уйти, отвернуться, лишь бы не стоять на прицеле этих внимательных черных глаз.  
  
– Если не нужно, так не смотрите. Вернете в следующий раз. Я… мне пора.  
  
– Ну разумеется. Зло не дремлет. Геройская помощь всюду необходима.  
  
– Не провожайте, – холодно сказал Гарри, выходя из комнаты. Когда хлопнула входная дверь, Снейп вздрогнул. Он еще некоторое время стоял у камина, глядя в дверной проем, а потом скривился. Издал тихий, страдальческий стон.  
  
– Что я несу? – пробормотал он в воздух. – Что я вообще…  
  
Он поднес флакон к глазам и посмотрел сквозь толстое стекло. Затем решительно взмахнул палочкой и призвал думосбор – старомодный, нелепый, похожий на ночной горшок.  
  
Гарри собрал все, что считал важным. Он не разделял воспоминания на хорошие и плохие. Например, Гарри поместил во флакон тягостные часы в чулане, когда он лежал на полу, прижавшись лицом к щели под дверью – из нее лился свет, и было не так страшно. Он показал разъяренного Дурсля, прогоняющего сов; не чтобы вызвать жалость, а чтобы показать всю правду. Припомнил заброшенную детскую площадку, где проводил каникулы перед третьим курсом. И другие каникулы – шумные, суматошные, которые он проводил в Норе. Не забыл ни про ласковую заботу Молли, ни про доброту Хагрида. Поделился ликованием от первого полета и первого пойманного снитча; ужасом – от первой встречи с Волдемортом, лицом на затылке. Не прятал ни слез, ни поцелуев, ни своей ненависти – к Снейпу, а потом тревоги – за него же. Показал финальную битву такой, какой он ее запомнил. Стылые ночи посреди Динского леса. Сияние призрачной лани, сияние призрачного оленя-патронуса, сияние чужих воспоминаний в думосборе. Тоску по Альбусу, жалость к Малфою. Показал Невилла и его родителей в Мунго; потом – Артура там же и обступившую его семью. Свое одиночество. Потом – снова про Снейпа, грозного, высокого, загадочного, нелюдимого, внимательного, подозрительного, жестокого, трусливого, безжалостного, необходимого… блистательного, бесстрашного, сильного, благородного, гордого, далекого, умирающего. Живущего.  
  
Все это было обрывочно и бессвязно, а еще, наверное, слишком подробно и занудно для постороннего. Но Гарри ужасно хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь понял, понял все до конца.  
  
Чтобы Снейп понял.  
  
Кажется, прошли часы, когда Снейп, наконец, отступил от думосбора. На нетвердых ногах он прошел к креслу, медленно опустился и уставился перед собой. В комнате уже было совсем темно, холодный камин казался сгустком черноты. Снейп приложил дрожащие пальцы ко лбу.  
  
Он молчал довольно долго, а потом пробормотал:  
  
– Из-за твоей чертовой мантии у меня развивается паранойя, Поттер. Мне кажется, что ты всегда рядом. По справедливости, ты должен отдать мне ее.  
  
– У вас слишком длинные ноги, профессор, – раздалось из темноты. – Вы все равно под ней не поместитесь.  
  
Снейп вскочил, опрокинув кресло, и принялся дико озираться.  
  
– ПОТТЕР! – проревел он в ярости, но входная дверь хлопнула второй раз, а затем скрипнула калитка.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Гарри подозревал, что теперь Снейп снова затаится, но через неделю получил письмо.  
  
– Ну, он делает успехи, – сказала Гермиона хмуро, возвращая Гарри пергамент. – По крайней мере, он хотя бы старается быть благородным.  
  
– Лучше бы не старался, – проворчал Гарри, глядя на пергамент с отвращением. Северина нахохлилась, умостившись на спинке его стула. Время от времени она больно дергала Гарри за торчащие пряди на затылке.  
  
В то утро у них гостил Невилл; он был единственным из друзей, кто свято следовал принципу «идешь в гости – захвати гостинец». Так что Гарри получил полную корзину доказательств того, что гениальный ботаник и огородником будет хорошим. Они завтракали, когда начала приходить почта.  
  
– Это что, тебе Снейп пишет? – Невилл уставился на смятый листок с трепетом.  
  
Оказалось, он с удовольствием бы поговорил с бывшим профессором. Им многое нужно было обсудить – так сказал Невилл, а потом попросил устроить встречу. Можно подумать! Гарри объяснил, что Снейп гостей не любит и с кем попало не встречается, а Рон прибавил, многозначительно подняв брови:  
  
– Не, друг, даже не думай! Гарри тебе Снейпа не уступит, Снейп ему самому нужен.  
  
К счастью, развивать тему Рон не стал – прилетел Сычик, и с воплем «Это ко мне!!!» Рон унесся читать письмо.  
  
– Так что, ты сделаешь это для Снейпа? – невозмутимо уточнила Гермиона из-за газеты.  
  
Словно у Гарри был выбор.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Нарцисса Малфой однажды спасла Гарри жизнь, Драко до сих пор иногда снился – изодранный Сектумсемпрой, умирающий на каменном полу туалета для девочек.  
  
Ну а Люциус Малфой получил по заслугам.  
  
Так считал Гарри, так считал Визенгамот, так считал Кингсли.  
  
– Пусть это будет личным одолжением, – Гарри канючил, уговаривал и даже немного угрожал, зловеще поблескивая очками. То есть, ему казалось, что зловеще, но Кингсли всякий раз начинал хохотать.  
  
– Одолжением кому? – проницательно уточнил он, провожая гостя до двери. Вместо ответа Гарри еще раз блеснул очками и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Он отправился к Снейпу, чтобы сообщить хорошую новость.  
  
Привычно и ловко он забрался через кухонное окошко. И сразу пошел на голоса. Застыл в дверном проеме, на пороге залитой солнцем гостиной. Снейп заметил его, устало махнул рукой – сполз широкий рукав, обнажив худое, бледное до голубизны запястье.  
  
– Вот его благодари. Я здесь ни при чем.  
  
Гарри неуклюже замахал руками:  
  
– Нет уж, спасибо, то есть, не стоит, без этого обойдемся, я вообще-то…  
  
Драко Малфой заткнул бессвязный поток слов одним лишь взглядом – сверкнули блеклые, бесцветные глаза. Кивнув Снейпу, Драко пересек комнату и протиснулся мимо Гарри, стараясь не задеть его плечом. Как только он ушел, Гарри облегченно выдохнул и свалился в ближайшее кресло.  
  
– Ну, здорово, – сказал он Снейпу. – Взял и свалил все на меня!  
  
– Да-да, Поттер, чувствуй себя, как дома, забудь о субординации, – буркнул Снейп, подходя к окну. Проводив взглядом Малфоя, спешащего к калитке, Снейп тяжело вздохнул. – Он собирается покинуть магический мир.  
  
– Кто? Малфой? Будет жить с магглами?! – Гарри расхохотался, но его смех быстро затих в неприязненной тишине. Дома у Снейпа вообще была такая атмосфера, толком не посмеяться. – Ну, удачи ему с этим! После первой же схватки с микроволновкой он вернется домой.  
  
– Нарцисса в ужасе, конечно, – продолжил Снейп, как ни в чем не бывало. – Но помогла ему все устроить. Драко хочет уйти прежде, чем Люциус вернется в Мэнор.  
  
Гарри чувствовал себя неловко. Он не понимал, зачем Снейп рассказывает все это.  
  
– Зато со мной попрощался. Благодарил, а за что? – Снейп вытер рукавом пыльный подоконник. – Некогда мне было ему помогать, на первом плане всегда стояло что-то другое.  
  
«Кто-то другой», – подумал Гарри. Хмуро возразил:  
  
– Думаю, ты сделал достаточно, взяв на себя убийство.  
  
Снейп повернул голову так резко, что Гарри испугался, как бы он шею не свернул. Ожидая какой-нибудь гневной реплики, Гарри напрягся. В полной тишине Снейп прошагал к своему креслу и опустился в него.  
  
– Люциус Малфой вернется домой уже через пару дней, тогда ты сможешь проведать его. Это было непросто устроить, и я считаю, ему самое место в Азкабане, но… в общем, надеюсь, ты счастлив, – Гарри пожал плечами. Снейп скопировал его жест.  
  
– Счастлив? Слишком громко сказано. И я не собираюсь его проведывать.  
  
– Мне казалось, он твой друг?  
  
– Когда-то так и было. Но не теперь. Нет, давно уже нет.  
  
Непривычная откровенность Снейпа удивляла. Гарри подумал, что, может, после обмена воспоминаниями они стерли какую-то важную границу и теперь смогут… ну, смогут стереть все остальные. Очень осторожно Гарри спросил:  
  
– Тогда почему ты попросил за него?  
  
– В память о старых временах, – криво усмехнулся Снейп, и ухмылка эта выглядела довольно фальшивой. – Или потому, что запросто мог оказаться на его месте.  
  
– Я так не думаю.  
  
– Поверь мне, Поттер.  
  
– Всегда, – ляпнул Гарри и покраснел. Под пристальным взглядом Снейпа стало не по себе. Гарри уставился на свои колени. – Ну, не считая первых семи курсов.  
  
– Думаю, теперь тебе лучше уйти, – тихо сказал Снейп. Гарри встревожено поднял голову.  
  
– Но почему? Кстати! Я принес Орден, – он принялся судорожно рыться в карманах.  
  
– Прекрасно. Как-нибудь в другой раз. Я не в настроении, Поттер. Убирайся, – пробормотал Снейп, отвернувшись. – Ну же.  
  
И Гарри ушел.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Он аппарировал к дому Снейпа через несколько часов, глубокой ночью. С палочкой в руке, Гарри атаковал входную дверь и одержал победу; по крайней мере, после его четвертой или шестой громогласной «АЛОХОМОРЫ», разбившейся о темное дерево, дверь приоткрылась и в проеме показался Снейп.  
  
Он держался за оба косяка, чтобы придать себе дополнительную устойчивость.  
  
– Какого черта, Поттер? – выдохнул он, сдвинув брови.  
  
Гарри оглядел его с ног до головы.  
  
– Ты не ранен.  
  
Снейп ответил внимательным взглядом.  
  
– Ты тоже.  
  
Они неловко замолчали. Гарри вдруг осознал, что Снейп стоит перед ним в наспех запахнутом домашнем халате, довольно потертого вида. Длинные волосы были брезгливо откинуты за плечо, глаза казались мутными, а губы то сурово сжимались, то расплывались в глумливой ухмылке.  
  
– Ты… пьян? – предположил Гарри осторожно. Снейп надменно вскинул голову, завалился набок и крепче вцепился в косяк. – Да ты наклюкался!  
  
– Тебя не кс-сается, – рявкнул Снейп, попытавшись захлопнуть дверь, но Гарри ловко просочился в прихожую, нырнув под его руку. Снейп растерянно оглядывал опустевшее крыльцо, пока Гарри не развернул его за плечи. – Опять ты? – удивился Снейп. – Пошел вон!  
  
– Я думал, ты умираешь! – процедил Гарри. – Я думал, случилось что-то ужасное, раз ты послал мне патронуса…  
  
Снейп сокрушенно покачал головой и побрел в сторону кухни. Там он рухнул на стул и схватил бутылку, едва не промахнувшись рукой мимо горлышка. На дне еще плескалось что-то темно-коричневое, этикета была так затерта, что названия не различить.  
  
– Будешь? – проявил гостеприимство Снейп, махнув бутылью, а после запрокинул голову, допивая содержимое. Гарри глядел на белую шею, вспухшую уродливыми шрамами.  
  
– Что за повод вообще? – спросил он, не сводя глаз со Снейпа. Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы профессор настолько терял контроль. От его осанки не осталось и следа – казалось, только чудом долговязое тело не сползает со стула на пол; длинный халат распахнулся, демонстрируя худые лодыжки Снейпа. Гарри знал, что так таращиться неприлично, но кто сейчас вспомнит о приличиях? Он и сам выглядел не лучшим образом: очки перекосились, челка безумно топорщилась, и палочка все еще была зажата в кулаке. Патронус застал Гарри уже готовящимся ко сну, так что пришлось просто накинуть верхнюю мантию поверх пижамы. И, кажется, он впопыхах стянул с вешалки Гермионину.  
  
«Вот ведь два придурка», – подумал Гарри.  
  
– Я праздную свою награду! – возвестил Снейп, вытерев губы широким жестом. – Разве ты не слышал? Мне вррручили проклятый Орден. Теперь я официально один из вас, верно?  
  
– Ты всегда был одним из нас, – ответил Гарри, придвигаясь к Снейпу маленькими шажками, как к дикому животному.  
  
– Видишь ли, вот в чем штука, – Снейп пару раз горько хмыкнул, – Малфои всегда считали, что я был одним из них. Член семьи и все такое. Большой, дружной, пожирательской семьи… – Снейп покачал головой, вскинул взгляд на Гарри. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Тебя здесь быть не должно.  
  
– Ты послал мне патронуса.  
  
– Ничего подобного! Это… это вышло случайно. Я просто хотел с ней немного поговорить… но она сразу же унеслась прочь.  
  
Снейп опустил голову, глубоко задумавшись. Гарри подошел совсем близко и теперь глядел на него сверху вниз; видел беззащитный светлый пробор между черными прядями. Едва удержался, чтобы не коснуться его макушки.  
  
– Тебе не нужно разговаривать с патронусом, – тихо сказал Гарри. – Ты можешь поговорить с живым человеком. Со мной, например.  
  
– Нет, не могу.  
  
– Нет, можешь.  
  
– Это так не делается. Это не так просто, – Снейп поднял глаза. – Ты не понимаешь, конечно же.  
  
– Ну так объясни. Потому что, как по мне, так мы с тобой разговариваем прямо сейчас.  
  
– Я пьяный.  
  
– Да, я заметил.  
  
– А ты в женской мантии.  
  
– Я думал, что ты умираешь, – обиженно напомнил Гарри. Снейп криво улыбнулся.  
  
– И ринулся меня спасать.  
  
– Вот именно.  
  
Гарри все-таки протянул руку и коснулся его волос.  
  
Они уставились друг на друга.  
  
Напряженная тишина казалась бесконечной. Снейп перевел взгляд на губы Гарри, медленно выдохнул. Гарри бессознательно облизал их. Снейп приподнялся на стуле, потянувшись к нему, и Гарри зажмурился.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– А потом его вырвало, – закончил Гарри несчастным голосом и взлохматил себе волосы.  
  
В оранжевых отблесках каминного пламени лица друзей казались совершенно бесстрастными.  
  
– Его вырвало после поцелуя? Или прежде, чем вы успели это сделать? – уточнила Гермиона деловито. Рон ужаснулся:  
  
– Или прямо в процессе?  
  
– Нет, все было не так. Мы немного… мы слегка поцеловались, а потом он отвернулся, и его вырвало.  
  
– Как думаешь, это из-за алкоголя или из-за поцелуя? – серьезно спросил Рон, и Гарри вытаращил глаза.  
  
– Конечно, из-за… постой-ка, ты что, хочешь сказать… я не так уж плохо целуюсь, вообще-то!  
  
– Ну, Чоу плакала, Снейпа стошнило, – Рон выразительно помолчал. – Я ничего такого не имею в виду, просто хочу рассмотреть все версии…  
  
В некоторых случаях все-таки лучше обсуждать проблемы с патронусом, а не с друзьями.  
  
– Знаешь, он ведь был пьяный, – задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. – И вряд ли что-нибудь запомнил. А если даже запомнил, ему будет слишком стыдно, чтобы упомянуть это вслух. Так что просто веди себя, как обычно, Гарри. Сделаете вид, что ничего не было, вот и все.

***  


  
– Ты меня поцеловал! – проорал Гарри, колошматя в закрытую дверь. Окно тоже оказалось заблокировано, а пролезть через трубу, подлетев к ней на метле, Гарри не смог. Он не знал, как Санта это делает; должно быть, существуют специальные курсы трубочистов или вроде того. После нескольких попыток Гарри спустился вниз и теперь пытался выманить Снейпа наружу, раз уж внутрь попасть не получалось.  
  
– Не вздумай прятаться, ты, трус!  
  
Даже это не сработало; самый надежный метод. Гарри уныло плюхнулся на газон перед домом. Либо Снейп уже пересекает границу, либо наложил на себя Обливейт и пускает слюни радости. А может, вышел в магазин за молоком. Которое он не пьет. Молоко пьет Гарри – и оно всегда есть в доме, как и сахарные печенья, которые Гарри любит.  
  
– Ты меня поцеловал, и я этого так не оставлю, – решительно заявил Гарри, а потом вернулся домой, прихватил из погреба три мешка шоколадных улиток и отправился заедать горе в компании самого понимающего друга.  
  
Клювокрыл попытался сбежать, когда Гарри начал описывать достоинства Снейпа; но застрял в окне, и потребовалась помощь Кричера, чтобы спасти несчастное животное.  
  
Гарри и сам чувствовал себя несчастным животным. Всеми покинутым. Гермиона отправилась в Министерство, выбивать субсидию для КЛОАК – Комитета Либеральных Организаций, Арендующих Котельные. Помимо аренды котельных ее новая организация пока ничем не занималась, но в будущем должна была спасать жизни и делать мир лучше, само собой.  
  
Рон получил письмо от Крама и ходил сам не свой.  
  
– Он бросает меня, – трагическим шепотом сообщил Рон еще до завтрака, пока Гермиона пыталась отобрать у Кричера посудный ершик.  
  
– Да ну? После всего, что между вами было? – изумился Гарри, а Рон, не почувствовав сарказма, отчаянно закивал.  
  
– И даже не объяснил причины. Сказал, нам лучше прекратить общение – а ведь я ему еще не выслал фотку в купальнике!  
  
– Свою?  
  
– Гермионы, – Рон убито покачал головой. – Нет, теперь и не пришлю.  
  
– И не надо, – поддержал Гарри.  
  
Даже визит на чердак не помог Гарри поднять настроение. Северина была слишком похожа на Снейпа; этот гордый клюв, косой взгляд блестящих темных глаз, эти гладкие перья!  
  
– Он отправил мне патронуса, понимаешь? – сообщил Гарри горестно, поглаживая птицу вдоль крыльев. – Не кому-то. Мне!  
  
Северина закрыла глаза, поощряя Гарри продолжать.  
  
– И он подавал сигналы. Если подумать, он всегда подавал сигналы! Зачем он подходил так близко? И плевался, когда говорил? Наверняка это что-то подсознательное! Обмен слюной – все равно, что поцелуй. Снейп целовал меня все эти годы, только безответно.  
  
Северина издала низкий, ухающий звук. Она явно была заинтересована психоаналитическими теориями Гарри.  
  
– Может, мне на него плюнуть? – предположил он с сомнением. – Может, ему этот способ как-то… ближе, понятнее?  
  
Вздохнув, Гарри подул на темные перья, и птица встрепенулась.  
  
– Мы поцеловались, знаешь ли. Только его вырвало. Ну не может это быть из-за меня! Я не так ужасен, честно!..  
  
Возможно, ему просто нужно больше… тренировки? Задумчиво прищурив глаз, Гарри посмотрел на Северину. Но прежде, чем он сделал что-то непоправимое – прежде, чем из разряда «немного-чудной-парень-Гарри» он перешел в разряд «этот-чувак-целуется-с-птицами» – внизу раздался вопль Рона.  
  
Гарри сбежал вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Рон стоял на спинке дивана, прижимая к животу помятого Сычика – погоня явно шла через весь дом и завершилась в гостиной; письмо Рон держал в руке.  
  
– Что там? Это Снейп? – спросил Гарри, а Рон метнул в него яростный взгляд.  
  
– Нет! Это Крам! Но лучше бы был Снейп!  
  
В глубине души Гарри был с ним полностью согласен, но вслух уточнил:  
  
– Все еще расстаетесь?  
  
– С ним теперь все ясно. Хорош женишок!  
  
– Женишок?  
  
– Все они одинаковые.  
  
– Послушай, не делай глупостей, – Гарри протянул руки другу. – Спускайся. Плевать на этого Крама…  
  
Рон отмахнулся, покачнувшись на спинке дивана. Сычик печально хрюкнул – или это был еще какой звук, который сдавленное птичье тельце оказалось способно исторгнуть.  
  
– Плевать. Вот именно, что плевать. Раз уж для него это все ничего не значило! Месяцы переписки! Тонны пергамента! Я душил каждый листок!  
  
«Какое зверство», – подумал Гарри.  
  
– Так вот куда делись мои духи, – Гермиона стояла на пороге, покачивая сумочкой. Рон выпустил Сычика, и тот с пронзительным писком улетел под потолок, где сел на люстру и немедленно заснул (не иначе, как от стресса). Рон постарался спрятать письмо за спину, но потерял равновесие и сверзился с дивана – к счастью, приземлившись в аккурат на Гарри.  
  
«Цок, цок, цок», – сказали Гермионины каблуки, пока она не дошла до ковра. Присев рядом с друзьями, она вынула из рук Рона письмо, пробежалась глазами.  
  
– Женится! – ахнула она. – Вот уж не думала! Такой серьезный юноша. Хотя да, они-то обычно и женятся.  
  
– Герми… – слабо пролепетал Рон, но больше ничего не придумал. Гарри вообще лежал и думал о Снейпе.  
  
– О, да ради Мерлина! – Гермиона закатила глаза к потолку. – Думаешь, я не заметила эту твою беготню за почтой? Когда ты разводишь секретность, ты только лишнее внимание привлекаешь. Конечно, я знала о твоем странном развлечении.  
  
– Я не… это… кхм, – Рон уселся на Гарри. – Ты не злишься?  
  
– Духи ты мне купишь новые.  
  
Рон покорно кивнул.  
  
– И не грусти. Я понимаю, Крам – привлекательный мужчина, но ты достоин лучшего. Всегда можно написать Маклаггену, он так кадрил меня в клубе Слизнорта! Да и на крайний случай, у тебя есть я.  
  
Гермиона чмокнула Рона в щеку и вышла из комнаты (цок, цок, цок). Напевая себе под нос – похоже, добилась субсидии. Рон растерянно смотрел ей вслед. Потом взглянул вниз, на Гарри.  
  
– Она сказала – «привлекательный мужчина»? – спросил он мрачно.  
  
– А может, попробовать через камин? – задумчиво проговорил Гарри.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Гарри не был уверен, подключился ли Снейп к каминной сети, но очень на это надеялся, и его надежды оправдались. Он вывалился из камина и кубарем полетел на ковер, к ногам Снейпа. Уткнувшись носом в начищенные ботинки, Гарри слабо застонал.  
  
– Когда я говорил «будь любезней», – задумчиво произнес Снейп, – я имел в виду немного другое.  
  
Он не помог Гарри подняться, просто отошел в другой конец комнаты и продолжил снимать книги с полки. Книгами были забиты распахнутые чемоданы. На диване высились стопки белоснежных рубашек и угольно-черных свитеров, похожих друг на друга, как новорожденные грачата.  
  
Было похоже на то, что он куда-то собрался.  
  
– Похоже, ты куда-то собрался, – сказал Гарри, и Снейп пропустил это мимо ушей. – Далеко сбегаешь?  
  
– В Антарктиде есть вакансия исследователя снега. Но тебя это не касается, Поттер.  
  
– Ну да, – Гарри прислонился к стене, сунув руки в карманы. – Только вот ты меня поцеловал.  
  
– И кто в этом виноват? – резко повернулся Снейп, оскалившись, словно зверь. Волосы упали ему на лицо, глаза яростно засверкали. Красота. – Ты сам все подстроил, не так ли? Воспользовался моим состоянием, прекрасно зная… прекрасно понимая, чем это грозит.  
  
Гарри склонил голову к плечу.  
  
– Подгадал момент, когда я не способен осознавать свои поступки. Поздравляю, Поттер, надеюсь, ты счастлив! Ты достаточно унизил меня, или тебе еще есть что сказать?  
  
– Ну, вообще-то…  
  
– Не желаю слушать! – рявкнул Снейп, развернувшись и направляясь прочь из комнаты. Гарри поспешил следом. Снейп пронесся по коридору, как черный смерч. Он ринулся вверх по лестнице, и его домашняя мантия колыхалась за спиной не хуже учительской. Гарри почти бежал, но не мог его догнать.  
  
– Эй, это нечестно! – крикнул он. – У тебя ноги длиннее. И вообще, можешь ты остановиться на секундочку?  
  
– Я прощу прощения, ясно? – с искаженным от ненависти лицом прорычал Снейп. – За то, что сделал. А теперь оставь меня в покое. И, ради Мерлина, прекрати смотреть на меня.  
  
– Раньше ты о другом просил, – тихо заметил Гарри. Снейп сел на ступеньки, закрыв лицо руками.  
  
– Что тебе нужно? – глухо произнес он. – Учеба закончилась, война закончилась.  
  
– А список? – тяжело дыша, Гарри замер на нижней ступеньке. – Там остались еще пункты, я знаю. Ты говорил. Мне на них моральных сил не хватит. Я хочу знать, что там такое.  
  
– Хватит! – Снейп покачал головой, не отнимая рук от лица. – Никаких пунктов. Я больше ничего не потребую. Ты все выполнил, Поттер.  
  
– Отлично, – Гарри нервно улыбнулся, перевел дыхание. Он поднялся на ступеньку ближе к Снейпу, пока тот не смотрит. – Тогда мы можем приступить к выполнению моего списка.  
  
Снейп промолчал, и Гарри поднялся еще на две ступеньки.  
  
– Там много пунктов. И мне потребуется твоя помощь в некоторых. Потому что они касаются тебя.  
  
Гарри шагнул еще выше.  
  
– Для начала, я хотел бы поцеловать тебя.  
  
Снейп медленно убрал руки от лица, глядя на стоящего перед ним Гарри.  
  
– Потом я собираюсь раздеть тебя и раздеться сам и очень надеюсь обойтись без твоих комментариев.  
  
У Снейпа задергался глаз, и он прижал пальцы к нижнему веку.  
  
– Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе везде, я хочу вылизывать тебя, как котенка, и хочу, чтобы ты дышать не мог от удовольствия, – подумав, Гарри добавил, – не то, что бы я вылизывал котят когда-нибудь. В смысле… ну, ты понимаешь, что я имел в виду.  
  
Губы Снейпа дрогнули, потом расплылись в ухмылке. Глядя на Гарри с неподдающимся расшифровке выражением, Северус произнес:  
  
– Полагаю, ты единственный человек, который разговор о сексе умудряется свернуть на котят.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся. Он сел на ступеньку рядом со Снейпом.  
  
– Ну, мне нравятся котята. На самом деле, я думаю завести парочку.  
  
– И назвать их моим именем? – вкрадчиво предположил Снейп. Его рука чуть сдвинулась, словно ненароком задевая руку Гарри.  
  
– Возможно.  
  
Их пальцы переплелись. Они смотрели в разные стороны, притворяясь, будто не происходит ничего значительного, ничего серьезного.  
  
Хотя кого они могли обмануть.  
  
– И еще я думаю отпустить усы, – задумчиво добавил Гарри, после чего впервые услышал, как Снейп смеется. Это был прекрасный звук, хотя и несколько оскорбительный.  
  
Успокоившись, Снейп повернулся к Гарри, а Гарри снял очки. После чего они поцеловались.  
  
И никого не вырвало.  
  



End file.
